TRUTH OR DARE!!!!
by rubi of queenscove
Summary: The whole gang from POTS when they play truth or dare. Carmel don't read this!! You will be scarred for life! You will think I'm crazy! Well...you already do...but still :-)
1. Kissing Contest

A/N: I was hyper on mint choc chip ice cream when I wrote this, no flames please!!! Takes place during Squire. Thoughts will be *like this* This is meant to be funny, (except maybe the last part) please review!!!  
  
*****  
  
The whole gang (neal, fal, cleon, owen, prosper, merric, roald, iden, warric, seaver, esmond, and any one else I forgot) with the exception of Kel was seated in a circle in Neal's room. It was midwinter, and they had all returned from wherever they had been with their knight-masters. They were quite bored, and no one could think of anything to do.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Merric. "Let's play truth or dare!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Fal.  
  
Roald, not really wanting to get too involved in this little game, did eeny meeny minie moe to pick who would go first. "And you are it," he recited, pointing to Owen.  
  
"Jolly!" exclaimed Owen. "Let's see...I pick...Merric! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," replied Merric.  
  
"Jolly! Merric..hmmmm...What is the capital of Scanra?"  
  
"Owen, this aint trivial pursuit! Haven't you ever played Truth or Dare?" Fal seemed disgusted.  
  
"Well...no," said Owen sheepishly  
  
"Watch and learn," said Fal. "Merric wanted Truth, right?" Merric nodded. "Merric- How many different girls have you kissed, and how many were Kel?"  
  
"Two," said Merric, obviously proud of himself. "And NONE were Kel."  
  
"Liar!" proclaimed Neal. "Let's find out if you're lying, or not." Dark green fire surrounded Merric. "OK, Merric," said Neal. "How many different girls have you kissed, and how many were Kel?"  
  
"Two," said Merric, almost in a monotone. "And none were Kel."  
  
"Jolly!" said Owen. "He was telling the truth!"  
  
The green fire vanished. "Told you so!" smirked Merric. "OK, he said. I pick...Neal! Prosper, put the spell on him." Prosper's white magic surrounded Neal. "Neal- do you love Kel?" (A/N- It's funny how all these questions/dares have to do w/Kel!)  
  
"No. I only like her as a friend," replied neal. The magic vanished.  
  
"Wow, and I thought for sure he did..." pondered Warric.  
  
"Prosper- truth or dare?" asked Neal.  
  
Prosper decided to be bold. " Dare"   
  
Neal thought for a moment. He whispered something in Prosper's ear. Prosper nodded.   
  
"Hey! No fair!" said Iden.   
  
"Be quiet for a minute!" said neal, irritated. "Ok- Prosper. Go get Kel and bring her in here."  
Cries echoed throughout the room.   
  
"What kind of dare is that?"   
  
"Gee, that takes a lot of nerve."  
  
"That isn't a very jolly dare!" (A/N: you can guess who said that!)  
  
But a dare was a dare, and Prosper left to go get Kel. While he was gone, Neal told the group his plans. They agreed that it was a very good idea. They numbered off, and decided Roald was to be the host. Soon, Prosper returned, Kel in tow. Prosper took his handkerchief and blindfolded her. Kel kicked and screamed. "What are you doing???" she demanded.   
  
"Just be quiet, and Roald'll explain."  
  
"'kay," said Kel reluctantly.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to...Who's the best kisser! I'm your host, Roald of Conte. Here's how it works. We're all going to kiss you. Except me of course, I'm the host!. You have to decide who's the best based on passion, skill, and French ability! At the end, if you can guess who you named the best kisser, you get a ticket to a free session of...7 minutes in heaven! With the person you picked of course. Now, let's get started!"  
  
*Geez,* thought Kel, *this is interesting. I don't want to hurt cleon's feelings, so I'll just say he's the best even if he isn't. Ive kissed him enough to know his style. It shouldn't be too hard to guess... *  
  
"Okay! Here's number one!" Roald's voice bellowed. (A/N- This one's owen.)  
  
*Ewww, this one slobbers a LOT* thought kel.  
  
**10 min later**  
  
"Here's number 7!"   
  
*ooo this one is most definitely Cleon...so far # 3 is the runner up.*   
  
** Three kissers later**  
  
"OK...so it's time to reveal who the best kisser was!" said roald.   
  
"Number 7!" said Kel. She heard snickers from the boys.  
  
"And who might number 7 be?" asked roald.  
  
"ummm..." kel pretended to think. "cleon?"  
  
"You guessed it!" he took kel's blindfold off. "You have won an all expense paid trip in the closet with cleon!"  
  
"Oh, goody! But can I just ask, who was number three?" Neal blushed. "Well neal..you were the second best!"  
  
"Thank you for the compliment lady keladry." He kissed her again. Cleon looked mad.   
  
"You're welcome future Sir Nealan." Cleon socked Neal.   
"Hey! What are you doing, kissing my lady?"  
  
"It was just friendly, cleon..."  
  
"Come on, Kel." Cleon took her by the hand, and led her to Neal's closet. "You don't need him..."  
  
Their friends were all whistling at them. Kel snapped her head around. "Stop it!" They stopped immediately. "thank you."  
  
"I love you kel," said Cleon  
  
"I love you too," said Kel.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A/N: That was SUCH a horrible ending...it makes me cringe. Any suggestions for a better one, just put in your reviews. And, read my other story: Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight. Tata for now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pink fluffy bathrobes!!

Truth or Dare chapter 2!!!  
  
  
A/N- Hopefully long-awaited. Thanx to Ly, Junipertree, & Briar's Rose. =) Here comes 2! (Yes I know everyone is majorly OOC, but I couldn't resist. :) )  
  
  
Kel was just leaning towards Cleon to kiss him when all of a sudden she heard a cracking noise. "Cleon! Oh my goddess! The door is breaking!" And indeed it was. The combined weight of all of the boys outside of the door forced it to crack, leaving a huge hole. Neal, Fal, and the rest of the gang looked dumbfounded.   
  
"Mithro's beard!" cried Neal. "Im really sorry Kel. I didn't mean to break the door!"  
  
"You boys have a lot of nerve, trying to see through the door!" Kel said. She stood up, opened the door, and walked out of the closet. Kel paced the room, muttering under her breath all the while.   
  
"So..erm...Kel..." started Owen. "Whaddaya say we keep playing?"  
  
"Well...ok" replied Kel reluctantly.   
  
Cleon stood up and walked out of the closet. The group formed a circle once more. "Now, it's my turn!" cried Kel gleefully, a huge grin on her face. "Neal, Truth, Dare, or Nervous?"   
  
"What's Nervous?" asked Neal.   
  
"Well say it and find out, Queenscove!" said Kel, obviously getting back at her friends for what they did to her.   
  
"Ok...I really don't like the sound of this, but...nervous." Said Neal.   
  
Kel seemed very joyus at this. "Be right back!" She called skipping out of the room.   
  
***1 hour later***  
  
Kel returned, Delia of Eldorne in tow. "Ok, De-"  
  
"I thought Delia was imprisoned for life!"  
  
"You raised her from the dead?"  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Jolly!"   
  
"AHEM! I was just about to explain that I got King Jonathon to let Delia out of Jail for exactly ONE hour, just we could use the little slut for a little game called Nervous." Kel said, exasperated.   
  
"Hey...who are you calling a slut?" asked Delia, angered.   
  
" Who does it look like sistah?" Kel replied. The two engage in a fight. Delia draws her dagger, while Kel draws her sword. Delia runs Kel backward towards the bed. Kel trips and falls over Owen's pudgy foot, and lands with her head under Neal's bed. "Whoa..." she says, astonished.   
  
Even Delia halts. "What?" says everyone.   
  
Kel emerges from under the bed with something very pink and very fluffy in one hand. Roald gasps. "Neal has one too?" said Roald in disbelief.  
  
"What is it?" shouts everyone. Neal runs and hides in a corner of the room, beet red.   
  
Kel unfolds the mysterious object. "It's a...PINK FLUFFY BATHROBE!!!" she announces. The whole group is howling in laughter, including Delia.   
  
"So, Roald," Kel says in between fits of giggles, "Who else you know has one?"   
  
"Well," Said Roald, "I do happen to know that my very own father has an identical bathrobe!" Even Neal starts to laugh at this. He comes back to where the group is.   
  
"Hey, everybody!" Neal shouts. "Want some ale?"  
  
"YEAH!" Shouts the party.   
  
Neal reaches under his bed and pulls out 10 bottles of ale. "One for each of us!" Everybody takes a bottle of ale and drinks a little bit.   
  
"So Neal, where were we? Nervous! Delia the slut has to go soon!"  
  
"YEAH!" shouts Delia, obviously VERY drunk.   
  
"OK Delia, all you have to do is feel Neal out until he says 'Nervous' then wherever your hands end up you have to kiss him. OK?"  
  
"Oh yeah baby," says Neal. Delia starts moving her hands up Neal's body. When they come to his lips, Neal practically shouts, "NERVOUS"! Delia plants a huge smooch on his lips. Everyone laughs, extremely drunk...  
  
"Hey!" shouts Cleon. "Can we play that little game too, Kel?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Cleon. Will you marry me?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I dove?" They both take another gulp of ale. The party's really roarin' now...   
  
  
  
  
A/N: OOCness! OOCness alert! What will happen next: Everybody's drunk...LOL I can only imagine the possibilities. Just a note I wrote this at 1 am, so...that's partly y it's so weird, the other reason's cuz I just drank my special hyper drink: 3 cups of orange juice blended with 1 1/2 cups of SUGAR plus lots and lots of ICE!!! YEAH BABEE!!! Cya l8ta! ~R~  
  
  
  



End file.
